rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Das Foryx
|text1=Humanoid |item2= |text2=Vampyre }} Das Foryx is a Vyrelady played by the user Das Jaegar. Das is a part of the Foryx Coven and also gives allegance to the Nourom Coven. Das as a vyre is a strong upholder of law and justice especially Drakan's Law. Appearance Humanoid Form Das would stand around 5'5 and have a rather petite build due to her short height. Her skin would be of a pale snow white complexion which would appear almost flawless. She would have the same red eyes as all other Nourom Vampyres, she would assume the form of an 18 year old whilst in this mortal form. Whilst in this form she can be seen almost always in black be it a dress, a skirt, or leggings of some kind. Full Form In this form Das would grow 2 inches taller and her build would increase as would the length of her claws/talons they would also sharpen. Whilst in this form her skin would turn a dark bloody red with a rather leather like texture. She would adorn a tight black dress made of smooth silk with a golden trim in this form. Family Parents Mother- Sophia Tarro Dead Father- Marvin Tarro-Nourom Grandparents Grandfather- Side - Ettore Tarro Spouse First husband- Lothorian Foryx (Seperated) Siblings None. Children Daughter- Sophia Foryx Son- Lucan Foryx Aunts/Uncles Great Aunt- Taralani Nourom Great Uncle- Felson Nourom Great Uncle- Klaus Nourom Uncle- Rowan Nourom Aunt- Emily Nourom Cousins Samuel Nourom son of Emily Nourom Dead Nathaniel Felson Nourom History No history about Das Nourom has been recorded. Combat Styles Melee Unarmed Das infact much prefers to use unarmed combat than any other method of fighting. Whilst fighting unarmed she tends to use her nails and fangs, a common method of subduing her prey is by throwing her full weight at the prey with enormous vampyric speed, knocking the target to the floor. Once she has her prey down on the floor she would tear into the jugular vein with her fangs whilst digging her razor sharp nails into parts of fragile flesh. Swords When using melee Das would use a sword of some sort be that a longsword or most recently a rapier. Due to her lengthy life she would be more than astute with a blade. Her primary skill with a blade is being able to strike accuarately with an immense speed, however due to her petite size and build the power of strike would not be incredible still enough to more than hurt a mortal. Daggers Her skills with the dagger would be much and such the same as her sword skills. However she is known to be able to conceal a dagger well and deliever a strike with devastating speed. Magic Das only has knoweldge in one area of magic and that is one in which is native to Vampyres. This area would be blood magic, she has been taught in the past by her spouse Lothorian Foryx. Due to his teachings she has become more than adept in the art of blood magics. She really only uses magics to defend herself from threats. A common defensive move she makes is the conjuration of a blood magic shield surrounding herself. Whilst using this shield she can protect herself from most in coming damage. Any blood spells targeting this shield would increase it's defensive capabillities further. Trivia *Despite her petite appearance she can pack a punch if need be. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Female Category:Noble Category:Morytania Category:Nourom Category:Foryx